


graduation.

by justpxxchy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a lil sad, bokuto realizes shit, but like the comfort isnt there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: bokuto wants to know something.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	graduation.

Bokuto knew what lied ahead of him beyond high-school. He knew he had a long road of taxes and responsibilities and duties he needed to fulfill but that’s okay because he’s convinced himself he’s ready for anything thrown into his way.

It was a windy August night when Bokuto knew he was drifting farther into the mindless sea of the future and his life-saving raft was becoming nothing more than a speck in the distance.

The horizon was diving further below the land and Bokuto was desperately trying to grab onto whatever drip of sun he could clutch onto, hoping dawn would never come.

It did, and fast.

Before he knew it, graduation was approaching and he was wearing the spotless, ironed school issued uniform and he knew it would be one of the last times he wore it.

He looked at Akaashi and slowly it had dawned on him that Bokuto might not have time to see him anymore. His goal was to become a pro-volleyball player but alongside that came collage and debts and bills and it was a sunny march afternoon when Bokuto slipped further and further into fear.

He had moved into a small studio apartment a few blocks away from his college building and Bokuto sunk deeper into the darkness that had once consumed him. He needed a light,  _ his  _ light but he was in college now and his 19th birthday was upcoming. He was too old to be saved by someone now.

When Akaashi had come over alongside Kenma and Kuroo from his high-school days Bokuto assured himself everything would be alright until Akaashi and him were sitting in the dark of his apartment where the couch he had bought casted a gloomy shadow on the pale beige wall and Bokuto recalled every moment he had spoken to the ravenette.   
  
“Hey Akaashi, did’ya see that”   
  
“Hey ‘Kaashi you wanna know something?”   
  


“Hey Akaashi, you think everything will be okay?”

  
And with a dry throat and his eyes tearing up he turned to Akaashi in the dark of his living room and asked him   
  
“Hey, Akaashi. Will I ever be enough?"


End file.
